Letter's From the Heart
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Love knows no bounds, age nor house can change what these two feel for each other. Read their love letters to each other, and understand their points of veiw, but most importantly how opposites can attract. SeverusHarry Pairing


Dear,  
Severus, how are you? I miss you. I can't wait until term starts again! Why, because I get to see you, again. Also, after this term I'll be able to move in with you, and leave the Dursley's forever.  
Forever and always yours,  
H.P.  
  
Hello,  
Harry! You're letter was unexpected but, welcome. You managed to brighten my day. When you are with me, my life is brighter. I've been better. You're not the only one looking forward to the beginning and the end of term. I think this is the only time as a teacher here that I've actually looked forward to term. But, are you serious about moving in with me?  
  
Loving you always,  
Severus Snape  
  
Dear,  
Sev, I brighten your day and life? Yes, I'm serious about moving in with you! How has your summer been so far? Have you been spying for Albus, this past summer?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry yes you brighten my life and day. Good I'll prepare my rooms at the castle and at my manor. My summer has been good since you started to write me. Yes, I have in fact I've managed to save many lives. But as soon as the term ends I will have to stop spying for him. Have the Dursley's been treating you well? What would you like for your birthday?  
  
Love,  
Sev  
  
Really, you'll stop spying for me? Don't answer that! The Dursley's have been treating me great since last summer when you came over to surprise me. Even Dudley has left me alone, so I can train in peace. What I want for my birthday? Hmmm.. Lemme think, I want to see you and the others. (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etc.) Also, you are going to dress muggle! If, you prefer you may wear all black, muggle clothes!! But, it must be muggle.  
  
Harry  
  
Fine, I won't answer that. I'm glad they've been treating you well. You've continued to train? That's good. I'll see about what I can do about getting everyone together and they're for your birthday. But since it's you we'll all be there, and not try to kill each other. I'll even dress muggle and thank you for the all black part.  
  
Love,  
Sev  
  
Really? Thank you! You're right about everyone behaving and not trying to kill each other or the Dursley's, just because it's me! And you're welcome. How's the planning going? I'm bored there's nothing for me to do, other than train. What's up with the rest of the teacher's? Who's our new DADA teacher?  
  
Forever yours,  
Harry  
  
Your welcome, I know I'm right, it's me! Any ways the planning is going good, everyone can make it, as far as, they know. You bored with training? Wow, I do believe that that is a first. The rest of the teachers are busy planing for the school year, and on what to get you for a graduation gift, and a birthday gift. I think that Remus, is going to be the new DADA teacher along with your Godfather. Of, course he's going to be in a disguise, you're going to have to be there to stop the fights that are probable to happen. The Dursley's do know that we're coming right? Or are you going to shock them?  
  
Yours truly,  
Severus  
  
Fine your right. Good they can all make it as of, right now. Yes I'm bored with training! It's not my fault no ones here to teach me new techniques. They're all getting me a gift? For both my birthday, and my graduation? Wow! Remus, and Sirius? I can't wait for him to finally be cleared, because then he and Sirius are going to get married! And I'll try to be they're as much as I can, to stop the fights but. I do have classes, though being the head of "The Order of the Phoenix," is nice and has it's perks, because then I can miss class when I want to. And yes the Dursley's know that every ones coming, so they can't say anything, because all you who can use the wands, cause your not in school would go after him.  
  
Love always,  
Phoenix  
  
I can come earlier if you want me to. Yes, they are all getting you gifts for both of those important dates. Yes, Remus and Sirius are going to be there, during the school year. They're getting married as soon as he's cleared? Thank you for that little assurance. Mm, that's right you become the head this term. Mm, that's true we'd all go after them. That would be the only time that we'd all band together, other than to defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
Sev  
  
Please, come earlier! Awesome! Yes, they're going to get married as soon as he's cleared. Your welcome. Yep, I become head right after the Sorting. I know that all you adults would all go after them. How's the defense of the school holding up? Are the teachers coming to?  
  
Phoenix  
  
Alright, I'll come earlier. The defense of the school is doing good. And yes the teachers are coming.  
  
Sev  
  
Ok. How many of the people from the Order's, going to be there, during the year? When are you going to arrive? Really? That's cool!  
  
Phoenix  
  
I don't know how many people are going to arrive, or how many people are going to be there. I'll be arriving in about two days. How are you feeling about being the Phoenix? Oh and Harry don't forget that I love you.  
  
Sev  
  
Ok, thank you. Thank god! I'm feeling excited and nervous at the same time. you know I'll never forget that you love me! Now you don't forget that I love you! How are you? 


End file.
